Hawkwing's Journey/Manga
Chapter Summary Hawkwing's PoV :Hawkwing is journeying with the remaining cats of SkyClan. They are still trying to find their way to the lake. The tabby thinks about how lost they have been since the death of Echosong, who died from infection. He knows that the lost Clan has felt no sense of purpose since the medicine cat had left them. Hawkwing worries that lack of faith is starting to affect his Clanmates. He goes on to ponder about Echosong's last days and how she helped guide her Clan. During her last moments, she had told them to "follow the blood trail". Hawkwing wishes that she told them what she meant by this, because they've found no direct answer. The tom remembers how his mate, Pebbleshine, was carrying his kits when she was taken away by a monster. He wonders if he'll ever see her or his kits again. :Leafstar announces that the group will rest and make camp where they are. Sandynose asks his kits, Finpaw, Reedpaw, and Dewpaw, if they're ready to go hunting, and the three are eager to go. He tells Leafstar that they'll be out hunting, and they'll be back with prey before she knows it. Plumwillow asks Hawkwing if he's okay, which confuses the tabby tom. She clarifies that the reason she asked is because the kits are attached to their father rather than him. Hawkwing replies that the kits should have their father figure be their actual father, but he enjoyed teaching them while he did. Plumwillow tells him that he could still meet his own kits one day, perhaps StarClan can bring him to them. The tom remembers that Echosong did have a vision of his kits, but he wonders if it was even true. To him, it feels like a lifetime since the medicine cat left them, and he asks himself how they're supposed to follow her visions, how they're supposed to keep their faith. :Sandynose and his kits come back from their hunting trip with prey, and Reedpaw exclaims that Dewpaw caught a squirrel. The light brown tom tells Leafstar that she has his confidence, but he asks if it would be better if the traveling cats had a firm destination. The leader tells him to have faith; StarClan will guide them. A wind storm starts up, and Leafstar tells everybody to take shelter. Hawkwing sees a bright red leaf flutter past, realizing it's exactly like the leaf Echosong described in her vision. He begins chasing it, and other cats wonder where he's going, trying to call him back. To Hawkwing's disappointment, the wind dies, and the leaf falls to the ground. Plumwillow, Leafstar, and Sandynose catch up to him, asking why he ran off in unfamiliar territory. The tom raises his head to the sky, and Echosong's words about following the blood trail ring in his head. Leafstar mentions the medicine cat and her vision, and Hawkwing confirms that it's the blood trail. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandynose *Dewpaw *Reedpaw *Finpaw *Plumwillow *Unnamed SkyClan members }} Mentioned *Pebbleshine *Violetshine (Unnamed) *Twigbranch (Unnamed) }} Important events Other * Hawkwing, Leafstar, Sandynose and Plumwillow discover the blood trail. Errors * Hawkwing is shown as a non-tabby. Notes and references Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey